Generally the flow of mixed water through showerheads is not controlled and the stream of mixed water inconveniences the course of a shower bath or it runs wasting the hot water which in case of small water heaters diminishes the number of shower baths in a short time.
This invention pertains to a device mounted inside a regular shower head which beside the arrangement of the flow of mixed water is able to stop or to allow the stream of water by pulling or pushing a knob provided in front of the shower head.
The principal object of invention is to provide a shower control which uses rationally the stream of mixed water being simply manipulated by the person who takes the shower.
A further object of invention is to provide a method for taking a shower in which important quantities of energy and water can be saved.
A further object of invention is to provide a method for taking a shower using strictly the hot necessary water mainly where small water heaters are installed, therefore making possible the taking of maximum number of shower baths using the hot water of one tank capacity.